You're Mine
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Dean hooks up with girls to forget about his love for Castiel. Castiel hooks up with Balthazar because he is jealous and hurt. Fluffy ending!


_Again?_ It has been every day for the past two weeks now. Castiel would come home from his shift at the Starbucks down the road, only to be confronted with a sock on the door handle as he was about to walk inside his dorm room.

He shared his dorm room with an actual sex god, quite literally these days. Castiel's roommate, Dean, was known for his hookups with every attractive girl he laid eyes upon.

And Castiel was irrevocably in love.

He felt the pang in his chest the moment he saw Dean standing in their shared room, hanging up posters and revealing just a little bit of soft skin where his shirt had ridden up.

Sure, Castiel thought he was only attracted to Dean because of his looks, but then they started talking. The feelings of lust subsided and replaced it with small butterflies, who grew over time.

Now Castiel was only left with butterflies fluttering in his tummy and emptiness in his heart. He was so damn lonely and Dean wasn't helping. Castiel still had to see Dean every day, so the feelings never disappeared.  
Do you know what the worst part is? Dean sleeps with someone every night, obviously not caring for Castiel. Dean didn't know Castiel loved him, he never said anything. Still, if he had loved me back, he wouldn't have sex every night.

Castiel was hurt, knowing he isn't in love with him. On the other hand, he felt a weird wave of jealousy hit him when he saw the hanging sock. He wants to be the one to make Dean feel amazing, pleasure him.

 _What do they have that I don't?_

He knew Dean was Bisexual, so that isn't the problem. Castiel just couldn't figure out what was.

So Castiel was sitting in the hall, against the wall next to his door, torturing himself with the faint sounds of moaning and creaking beds.

He put his head in his hands, slumping forward. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't work.

The tears made their way from his eyes to his jaw and falling down on his shirt. The small rivers of tears remaining on his face.

What was he doing? Why did he keep loving him? He had many reasons to stop, but how do you stop feelings? Feelings grab hold of your heart and won't let go.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly heard a voice say, he didn't notice someone approaching him. He was probably too lost in his thoughts anyways.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Castiel murmured, quickly wiping away the remaining tear streaks.

"You don't look like you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?" The voice replies, now crouching down and putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"No, not really." Castiel said, looking up. Before him was a beautiful stranger, he believed was called Balthazar. Castiel had one or two classes with him, but never really acknowledged him.

He was probably thinking about Dean too much, to actually consider Balthazar.

"Are you locked out? Do you want me to call a locksmith?" Balthazar asked gently, still rubbing his arm up and down.

Castiel said nothing and just pointed to the sock on the door. Balthazar eyes lit up in recognition and gazed into Castiel's eyes with a look of pity on his face.

"You can stay over at mine for tonight."

Castiel saw Balthazar's expression and it wasn't just pity in his eyes. A hint of arousal flew in there too, and Castiel knew he had to stop this. But right now he was weak, vulnerable and Balthazar was right there with his gorgeous ice blue eyes and blond tousled hair. He wasn't Dean, but he will do. In that moment he knew, he was making a bad decision.

On the other hand, why not? Castiel trusted Balthazar to not take advantage of him and he was allowed to have a little fun too. Why could Dean do what he wants, while Castiel had to sit on the hard floor in the cold hall?  
They weren't together, nor will they ever be, so why the hell not.

"Sure, thanks." Castiel looked up at Balthazar, glancing down at his lips. Balthazar got the message and smirked, helping Castiel get up. Castiel actually never noticed Balthazar lived next door, that was going to be awkward.

Warm lips found his own and all of his doubts were forgotten instantly as Castiel closed his eyes.

Castiel woke up with the sunlight shining through the windows. He sat up not remembering where he was. He panicked as he studied the unfamiliar room, when somebody besides him rolled over.  
Castiel looked over at the stranger and sighed in relief as he saw a still sleeping Balthazar in bed.

Quickly gathering his clothes and dressing himself, Castiel rushed out of the door, leaving a note behind. On the note he had written a "Thank you for tonight.", it was only a one night stand, but Castiel thought it would be too rude to just leave without at least a note.

After he placed the note onto the empty space he had been sleeping on, he left and closed the door behind him.

The sock was off of their door, so it was safe to enter. The first thing Castiel saw, was an angry Dean sitting on the small couch, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Where were you?" Dean asked scarily calm, but you could still see the storm in his green eyes that always reminded Castiel of his favorite season, spring.

"I-uh." Castiel stammered, blushing a deep red, spreading from his cheeks down to his neck.

"Castiel." Dean said, his tone dangerous. Castiel had never heard Dean sound that angry. It was a terrible feeling, knowing he was the one who caused it.

"With Balthazar." Castiel quietly said, inspecting his shoes. He didn't dare to look up now, he knew it would have ruined him.

"What?! You slept with Balthazar?" Dean shouted, his head turning red from rage.

"Dean please-." Castiel tried, but Dean was furious.

"Balthazar? Really?" Dean spat, slamming his fist on the table in front of him.

It was Castiel's turn to get angry now. How could he dare be angry at him for sleeping with a guy, when _he_ screwed every girl in sight?

"You have no right to be angry at me Dean! You hook up with every girl on this freaking earth. You are such a hypocrite!" Castiel shouted back, clenching his fists. "I have to sit in the hall every damn night so you can have sex in our room. Think about me for a change. Oh yeah, you can't, you only care about yourself. I'm not going to say sorry for having fun and being loved for a change!"

Dean was actually speechless, his head hurt and he got dizzy from the intensity of the fight.

"I do care Cas, I really do." Dean said, hands in his hair. He was about to lose the one person he loved.

"Well, you do an awful job at showing it." Castiel bitterly said, his eyes not meeting Dean's anymore. Dean's eyes hardened.

"I know."

They were silent for a few minutes when Castiel suddenly spoke up. "Why are you so mad at me for sleeping with Balthazar anyways?"

"Because I love you." Dean shouted, eyes full of tears. He looked at Castiel's shocked face and he knew he screwed up. But he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I am furious because I love you, okay? I slept with girls every night just to forget about you! Don't you see? I can't stand your beautiful ocean blue eyes, or your toxic smile who makes me fall in love with you even more. And do you know what the worst part is? I know for a fact you don't love me too." Dean finished, his voice getting hoarse from screaming so much.

Castiel still stood there, almost like a statue, unmoving. Dean rushed to the door, still crying. He just wanted to go away and never come back, but on his way out a strong hand gripped his wrist and curled his fingers around it, not letting go.

Dean still didn't turn around, not when Castiel said his name or a small apology. He knew the apology was for not loving him back and it felt like a hundred swords went right through his heart.

"Dean, I am in love with you too." Castiel softly said, gently turning Dean around. It was now his time to look surprised. Castiel giggled a bit at the shocked expression on Dean's face, he looked so cute right now.

Castiel leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth, which made Dean react instantly. He unfroze and gripped the vest Castiel was wearing tight. He roughly pulled Castiel back for another kiss.

This time the kiss was passionate from the moment their lips touched. Dean softly bit Castiel's lip, gently pulling it back.

"Mine." Dean growled possessively, staring deep into Castiel's hooded eyes.

"Yours" Castiel whispered.


End file.
